leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyke/Trivia
General * Pyke's name is a pun on the and the , both from root *(s)pey-'' "sharp, pointy stick". Pyke's name etymology * Pyke's dance references the traditional warrior dance. ** He shares this dance with . * Pyke's 's shape is possibly based on those of -heads carved from , , & ,Pyke's weapon inspiration 1Pyke's weapon inspiration 2 though his is made of metal and magnified to be effective against gigantic in-universe sea-monsters. * Pyke is the second champion in the game whose health can not be improved except through growth per level, the first one being . * Pyke's quite coincidentally shares his name with a in George R.R. Martin's novel series . ** Namely, ''Pyke, the capital of the Iron Islands, an island state within the continent of Westeros; Pyke's inhabitants also worship a deity called "the Drowned God". Development * Pyke was initially conceptualized to have dreadlocks. This idea was later scrapped during development. * Pyke's teaser showed him with a different bandanna design than the one he was released with, which was for in-game visual clarity. A later change was made to both himself and his emote to reflect the teaser. * Pyke's in development model was a black colored . Pyke team AMA * Some of Pyke's possible names were Shar and Jaull, the type of fish that ate him.Pyke team AMAPyke team AMA * Pyke's in development names were 'AssassinSupport' and 'ThiefSupport'.Pyke team AMAPyke team AMA *Some of Pyke's scrapped spells in development include: **Permanent invisibility if he was in vision range of an ally and not in combat. **A that worked off of his own team's damage. **A dash that exhausted any enemy you struck, and would reset if you hit 2 or more enemies. **A kidnap spell that would place a marker on the ground, and then reactivate within a window to dash in a direction, if he had hit an enemy he would teleport them back as well.Pyke team AMAPyke team AMA * Inspirations for Pyke include various horror movies like Jaws, It, Halloween, and Friday the 13th, Avatar the Last Airbender, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, and Thane Krios from Mass Effect.Pyke team AMA * Various themes that could've been taken with Pyke include an undead Yordle from the Shadow Isles and a sand wraith from Shurima .Pyke team AMA Lore * Pyke was not resurrected by Nagakabouros or the Shadow Isles Black Mist. He was resurrected by the magic of the Jaull fish.Pyke team AMA * Pyke believes that before drowning he was a sailor aboard The Terror ''however no one has records of that vessel. Since Pyke's list keeps increasing (usualy before killing someone) it's likely that ''The Terror '' is a fabrication from his own broken mind, and a way for whatever gave him his powers to keep Pyke interested in killing people. * Despite similarities to lore, Riot decided to keep Pyke’s lore the same because they felt there was enough room for two deep sea revenants that desired revenge.Pyke team AMA * Pyke is half Buhru islander and half immigrant. His mother was the Serpent Isles and his father immigrated to Bilgewater from the Freljord or the outer territories of Noxus.Pyke team AMA * His favorite food is salted pork and his favorite beverage is red wine cut with salt water.Pyke team AMA Quotes * ''"Did I 'support' right?" alludes to the fact Supports aren't allowed to take kills normally unless needed to. Skins ; * His splash art has numerous specific cameo trinkets from all of Victor '3rdColossus' Maury previously developed splash arts, such as: ** chest design and Demacian crest. ** face and sword engraving (fan made splash art). ** heart crystal. ** visor piece. ** bird mount tooth. ** collar button. ** piece of body. ** necklace. ** pressure indicator. ** earring. ** spade decoration. ; * In his splash art, a Shuriman can be seen in the background. * His appearance was inspired by from the series. * This skin is a nod to one of the possible themes Riot explored with Pyke, a sand wraith from Shurima.Pyke team AMA Relations * and are both on Pyke's list, both being captains.Pyke team AMA Category:Champion trivia